Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell stack including a stacked plurality of fuel cells and a load bearing method involving the use of the fuel cell stack.
Related Art
The fuel cell stack disclosed in Patent Document 1 is constituted by a stacked plurality of single cells each including a membrane electrode assembly, which further includes insulating members with electrically insulating property formed along the outer periphery of each membrane electrode assembly and a bonding member that joins the insulating members of adjacent single cells.